Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi is the eighth installment in the Winnie the Pooh/Star Wars Saga to be created by David Graham. It will appear in the near future. It's sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Plot Resistance fighters led by General Leia Organa evacuate their main base when a First Order fleet reaches the planet. The Resistance vessels jump into hyperspace to escape, with the First Order giving pursuit via a tracking device. During an attack, Leia's son, Kylo Ren, hesitates to fire at the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother's presence on board, but TIE fighters destroy the bridge of the ship, killing many Resistance leaders. Leia saves herself using the Force but is incapacitated, leaving Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo in command. Disapproving of her passive strategy, Poe, Finn, BB-8, and mechanic Rose Tico embark on a secret plan to disable the tracking device. Meanwhile, having arrived on Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon, Rey meets Luke Skywalker. Luke refuses to initiate her in the ways of the Force because of his past failure with teaching Kylo, even after learning of Han Solo's death. Unbeknownst to Luke, Rey and Kylo begin communicating with each other through visions. Prodded by R2, Luke eventually agrees to teach Rey. Luke and Kylo give Rey differing accounts of the incident that swayed Kylo toward the dark side of the Force, with Luke ultimately confessing that he contemplated killing Kylo upon initially discovering his corruption at the hands of Supreme Leader Snoke. Unable to convince Luke to join the Resistance, Rey leaves Ahch-To without him to confront Kylo. Luke sees the ghost of Yoda, who destroys the Ahch-To Jedi temple for him and tells him that failure is the greatest teacher. Holdo reveals her plan to discreetly evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Believing her actions to be cowardly and risky, Poe instigates a mutiny. Finn, Rose, and BB-8 recruit the pirate and computer hacker DJ at a casino on Canto Bight, believing that he will be able to help them disable the tracking device. They infiltrate Snoke's ship, but are captured by Captain Phasma, though BB-8 manages to escape. Meanwhile, Rey lands on the same ship and is seized by Kylo, who takes her to Snoke. During a confrontation with Snoke, Rey tries to turn Kylo to the side of the Resistance. Snoke reveals that he controlled the mental connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to destroy Luke. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke and works together with Rey to kill Snoke's guards. Kylo invites Rey to rule the galaxy with him, but Rey refuses. Using the Force, they struggle until Rey is able to escape. Kylo declares himself the new Supreme Leader. Having recovered, Leia admonishes Poe and allows the evacuation to begin. Holdo remains on the main ship to provide cover, as the others escape to an old Rebel Alliance base on the planet Crait. However, DJ reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are targeted with heavy losses; Holdo sacrifices herself by ramming the command ship and its fleet at light speed to stop the barrage. BB-8 frees Rose and Finn, who escape after defeating Captain Phasma, and join the survivors of the evacuation. When the First Order arrives, Poe, Finn, and Rose lead a charge with old speeders, but take heavy fire. Rey arrives in the Millennium Falcon and draws the TIE fighters away, while Rose saves Finn from a suicide mission to destroy the main enemy cannon, which then blasts a hole in the Resistance fortress. Luke appears and confronts Kylo alone, giving the surviving Resistance fighters time to escape. Kylo strikes Luke with his lightsaber, but learns that he has been fighting a Force projection, and Luke is still on Ahch-To. Luke defiantly tells Kylo that he will not be the last Jedi, as Rey clears a blocked tunnel behind the base so the remaining Resistance fighters can escape. Luke then dies and becomes one with the Force. The remaining Resistance fighters escape aboard the Falcon. Leia reassures everyone that the rebellion has all that is needed to rise again. On Canto Bight, one of the children that helped Finn and Rose escape grabs a broom with the Force and wields it like a lightsaber while a Resistance ring is shown on his finger. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Ryder and the PAW Patrol, The Masters of Evil and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/George Lucas films Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Disney crossovers